You're Just Too Good To Be True
by Connie Terminus
Summary: Velmphne fanfic. Mostly slice-of-life since I don't really intend on having an overarching story. Primarily based on Where Are You and Mystery Incorporated but borrows characterization from Be Cool and the live-action movies.
1. Chapter 1

It was another case wrapped up for Mystery Incorporated. Fred's trap caught the bad guy, the police arrived on scene, Velma unmasked him while explaining his evil plan, he cursed those meddling kids, and Scooby exclaimed his own name to no one in particular. Same as it ever was. But this particular night was different. Shorty after police left the scene, Velma snuck off to the creepy old house's basement so she could have a smoke. Logically, she knew that smoking was bad for her health and that she should quit. But occasionally, Velma was willing to suspend logic and reason in order to do what felt right at the time. Besides, after having to deal with Shaggy & Scooby for over an hour, she needed to relax. However, what she discovered when arriving at the basement had surprised even her. It was Daphne sitting in the corner of the room, crying. Velma was taken aback. She had always known Daphne to be the most optimistic, bubbly person in her little social group. In fact, truth be told, she found her kind of annoying. Velma prided herself as being an educated person and had dismissed Daphne as somewhat of an airhead. Though this could've just been an extension of Velma's hostile relationship with Daphne's boyfriend, Fred. Or just plain old internalized misogyny. Either way, it had never occurred to her that Daphne was capable of crying.

"Hey, um, you okay Daph?" Daphne looked up from her hands to a slightly awkward Velma. She felt weird being nice to anyone, let alone Daphne. In addition to being educated, Velma prided herself in being what one would consider "a bitch". Daphne gave a weak smile,

"Yeah, just having some relationship troubles. I'm not sure you would understand." Velma's first instinct was to be insulted by the insinuation but she could tell Daphne needed help so she let it slide.

She shrugged, "I can give it my best shot." Besides, Velma fucking hated Fred and was hoping to hear Daphne finally say something bad about him. Even though she didn't much care for Daphne, seeing her with Fred always got under her skin for reasons she couldn't quite pin down.

"Fine," Daphne sighed, "It's just that Fred's been so on edge lately and I don't know what to do. I don't know if you've heard but he's been fighting with his dad again." Daphne whispered that last part for some reason. "I was helping him set the trap and I tied a knot the wrong way, and he just started yelling. I've never seen him so mad. He went on about how I'm always fucking up and can't do anything right." She started crying again. "And you know what? It's true. I guess that's why you guys call me 'Danger-Prone Daphne'" Velma suddenly felt very mad, both at herself for teasing Daphne all these years and at Fred. She didn't know she could possibly hate him even more.

"That's not true, Daph. You're the most valuable member of Mystery Inc. You're intelligent, funny, and just a wonderful person with the biggest heart. I know I'm mean at times but I've always wished I could be you. You seem like you have everything figured out. If Fred or anyone else can't appreciate you for who you are then that's their problem." Daphne was taken aback. She had never heard Velma compliment her, or anyone, like that before. Truth be told, it shocked Velma too. She had no idea where this sudden protective streak came from.

Daphne smiled, "Thanks Velma, that means a lot coming from you."

"Yeah, well...don't get use to it. Can't be seen dishing out compliments or Shaggy might want one too." This joke caused Daphne to snort-laugh which made Velma blush slightly. The two sat there in slightly awkward silence for awhile until the cellar door suddenly opened. It was Shaggy and Scooby.

"You were right, Scoob! They are down here! Like, you may have a little bloodhound in you after all, ole buddy ole pal!" "Reah! Reah! Roodround! Ree hee hee hee!"

Velma was a little annoyed to have their alone time interrupted but Daphne didn't seem to mind. "Why were you two looking for us?" she asked.

"Like, Fred wanted to drive us all down to the Malt Shop! It's free ice cream night!"

Daphne got up and dashed out the cellar with her usual childlike enthusiasm, "Oh boy, ice cream! Coming Fred!" Velma sat there a little blindsided. She didn't even notice that Shaggy and Scooby were leaving too.

"Like, you coming or what, Velms?"

"Um, yeah. Sure. Whatever, I guess." Velma replied while trying to maintain her usual demeanor. As she followed the rest of the gang to the van, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. Something about her conversation with Daphne was gnawing at her. Deep down, she knew why but her mind refused to come to terms with it. Finally, she couldn't push it back anymore. "Jinkies!" Velma silently cursed to herself.

"I'm in love with Daphne Blake."


	2. Chapter 2

The Gang was enjoying their free ice cream at Ruby's Malt Shop. Shaggy and Scooby were scarfing down their 12th bowl while Velma was trying not to vomit.

"How have these two never needed their stomachs pumped?" she thought to herself.

Trying desperately to put her mind on something else, Velma turned her attention to Fred and Daphne's table. Daphne had finished her ice cream and was pretending to be a unicorn with her cone. Fred seemed less than impressed. Despite her hardened demeanor, Velma couldn't help but crack a smile as she watched Daphne play pretend. Daphne always had such a childlike love of life. Not even Shaggy & Scooby were as carefree as her. Of course, being insanely rich and sheltered certainly helped. But still, Velma couldn't help but feel drawn to Daphne's innocence. She was extremely envious of her frivolity in a way she didn't entirely feel comfortable admitting to herself. Velma loved playing the cynic. Only she knew how the world really worked and everyone else was just a mindless mass of conformity and superstition. Being the only open lesbian in her high school certainly didn't improve her view of the world. Well, maybe "open" wasn't the right word. No one ever said it aloud (outside of the occasional cruel hallway whispers) but everyone knew. She tried throwing off the attention by dating Shaggy for awhile but Shaggy didn't seem to have room for anyone in his life but Scooby. That relationship was never going to work even if she was straight.

"How are you two enjoying your ice cream?" Ruby jovially asked Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like it's out of sight, man! I can't believe you are giving this stuff away for free!"

Ruby's brow furled. "The first bowl is free. Everything after that is charged.I assume you have the money to pay for this?" Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other and gulped.

* * *

"And stay out! Last time I ever let a dog into my shop!" Ruby screamed as he threw Shaggy and Scooby out of the malt shop. An embarrassed Fred, Daphne, and Velma followed them out.

"Well, have you two learned anything from this experience?" asked Fred, who was visibly trying not to lose his temper again.

"Like, sure Fred! Next time we'll order a banana split before _we_ have to split! Ain't that right, Scoob?" Scoob laughed at Shaggy's joke which triggered a giggle from Daphne and an eyeroll from Velma. Upon hearing Daphne's giggling, Velma forced out a loud unnatural laugh which brought on a brief awkward silence.

""Shag, Scoob" Fred continued, unsure what to make of Velma's outburst but still trying to keep a cool head, "You can't keep doing this to us! Everytime you guys go out to eat, you order way too much and we have to comeback and pay for it. You guys need to learn to control yourselves in public. It's not fair to the rest of the gang."

"Aw, it's no bother to me, Fred!" Daphne cooed. She loved it when he was in Team Dad mode. Velma let out a sigh. In her rush of emotions, she had forgotten that Daphne was still Fred's girl and probably always would be.

Shaggy suddenly looked very guilty. "Like, you don't have to take care of us like that, Daph. We're sorry gang, aren't we Scoob?"

"Re are?" Shaggy quickly elbowed him. "Row! Rine. Re're rorry." a somewhat reluctant Scooby admitted.

Fred seemed pleased. "Well gang, I think it's time for all of us to turn in for the night!" On cue, everyone hoped into the van so Fred could drive them back to their homes. Velma (who was once again, relegated to the back with Shaggy & Scooby) couldn't help but stare longingly at Daphne, as she rested her head on Fred's shoulder.

Upon returning home, Velma found her Aunt Thelma asleep on the couch while the TV sign off played in the background. Velma quietly snuck by her and went up the stairs to her room. She thought she wouldn't get much sleep that night, but she was surprisingly proven wrong. That night, in the town of Crystal Cove, a peaceful Velma Dinkley laid in her bed while her mind was serenaded with dreams of a girl named Daphne Blake.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jeepers! Isn't it neat being surrounded by all these puppets? Why, imagine if we were puppets! We wouldn't be able to go anywhere or do anything unless someone made us!"

Velma chuckled at Daphne's thought experiment. "I'm sure Fred would prefer it that way." she replied.

Daphne let out a cathartic "HA!" at Velma's comment before getting distracted by a monkey marionette with a funny hat. The Gang was investigating the Strand Theater due to Shaggy accidentally stumbling onto a counterfeiting ring. They had traced the counterfeit money back to the local theater and decided to get to the bottom of this mystery (by breaking and entering). Usually during the "split up and look for clues" stage of the investigation, Daphne went off with Fred and poor Velma was left alone with Team Cowardice. But things between Daphne and Fred had been on the rocks ever since Daphne saw that Women's Libs segment on the morning news. Fred's habit of appointing himself taskmaster had finally blown up in his face because Daphne was sick of letting him order her around. Velma graciously offered to split off with Daphne until tensions cooled between her and Fred. Of course this was all great news for her. In the past week, Velma had come to the realization that she was in love with Daphne. For the longest time, Velma repressed these feelings by dismissing Daphne as an airhead not worthy of her time. But now she could no longer play pretend about how she felt, and having Fred out of the picture could allow her to find out if Daphne felt the same way.

"Hey, Daph?"

"Yes, Velma?" she replied while still preoccupied with her new wooden friend.

"Do you think I'm…" Velma shifted nervously "Do you think I'm pretty." Even asking this question was tough for Velma. She had always been insecure about her appearance. She'd been called all sorts of things. "Ugly", "Butch", "Four Eyes", "Fat", etc. And some of those were from her own Aunt. Like most of her anxieties, she tried to bury it behind her usual smug demeanor but that didn't stop those words from circling her head whenever she looked into a mirror. However, if she wanted a serious relationship with Daphne, she needed an answer.

Daphne laughed, "Why of course you are, silly! Why would you ever ask-" Daphne stopped. Upon looking into Velma's eyes, she suddenly understood the severity of the question. "I mean, you have a look that's all your own. You have a cute haircut, adorable freckles, and that turtleneck? Don't even get me started! In this girl's opinion, you are one groovy gal!"

Velma blushed, "You really think so?"

"Honest Injun!" Daphne answered, suddenly starting to feel a little sheepish. She wasn't the only one. Velma felt like she was in a daze. No one had ever complimented her appearance since her parents died. And having it come from Daphne meant so much. Velma tried to find the words to express her gratitude but could barely get anything out.

"You okay, Velma?"

Velma weakly nodded. "Daphne, there's something I need to tell you-"

 _CRASH_

Velma lept. She didn't know what it was that nearly hit her because she had lost her glasses while getting out of its way.

"Velma!" she heard Daphne shout. She could feel Daph helping her up. After she was handed back her glasses by Daphne, Velma realized it was a fallen sandbag that almost struck her.

"That rope must have come loose." Daphne hypothesized. Velma went over to examine the sandbag.

"Loose nothing! Someone cut this rope!" She knew the markings of a pocket knife when she saw one.

"Jeepers! Someone really doesn't want us looking around here!"

Velma dropped the rope and turned to Daphne, "Come on, let's go find the others before whoever did this finds them first." If there was one thing Velma had in common with Fred, it was her willingness to throw herself wherever danger lurked.

Daphne followed her lead, "Right behind you! By the way, what was it you wanted to tell me?" This question caused Velma to stop in her tracks. In all the excitement, she had completely forgotten their previous conversation.

"Um, it was nothing. You had something in your teeth. But it's out now. Just thought you should know."

Daphne chuckled, "I'm so glad you're here to look after me!"

"Um, yeah, me too." Velma started blushing again before leading Daph down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well kids, as an official token of appreciation for busting that counterfeiting ring…..."

Mystery Inc. had been invited to speak with Crystal Cove's Mayor in his office. Of course, this wasn't their first time meeting the Mayor given that he was the father of Fred Jones, Jr. But it was rare they were given an official invitation as it was no secret that Mayor Jones did not approve of their vigilante investigations.

"...I present you with these free Crystal Cove novelty pens! As you've probably noticed, each pen is themed to a famous Crystal Cover monster. Many of which, you kids have successfully…." the Mayor's smile began to forcibly lock in place, "...debunked." He always hated it when Mystery Incorporated unmasked potential tourist attractions.

"As another plus, each pen makes a neat clicky noise! Go ahead, take some."

Velma picked up a pen themed after Captain Cutler's Ghost. It did indeed make a clicky noise. Fred lunged at his father's hand and started furiously shaking it.

"First off, I would like to say what an honor it is to receive this award, Dad! I know you don't always approve of me and my gang but receiving any kind of encouragement at all is enough to-"

"Oh for God Sake's Fred, no need to get all girly! Just take the pens and leave!" The Mayor snapped back.

The room took on an awkward silence. Fred was visibly dejected by his Dad's rejection but still tried to put on his usual Level-Headed Leader front.

"Gee, sorry Dad. I guess we'll be heading out."

And with a half-hearted "Come on, gang", Mystery Inc. shuffled out of the Mayor's office and back into their van. As usual, Fred was driving while Shaggy & Scooby hung out in the back and smoked weed. However, the seating arrangement for the girls had changed ever so slightly. Usually, Daphne sat right next to Fred while Velma smoked a cigarette in the back with Shag and Scoob. But now, Velma had begun sitting in the middle of the front seat so as to create a buffer between the two ex-lovebirds. This was at Daphne's request, of course. Though if Fred minded, he never outwardly expressed this. Nowadays, he mostly just sat in silence. This was good news for Velma as she couldn't stand Fred's condescension towards the other members of "his gang". Plus, it gave her a chance to get closer to Daphne. Still, even she couldn't help but feel sorry for Fred at the moment. Even though Fred made her skin crawl, seeing his dad coldly discard his son's admiration did not sit well with her. It did, however, provide insight into why Fred was so emotionally fucked up. Daphne would've felt the same way but she was used to seeing Mayor Jones treat his son that way. It drove her crazy that he would freak out and order her around at the slightest inclination but could never stand up to his old man. Besides, Fred didn't mention the incident the rest of the car ride. He just calmly drove the gang to their respective houses. For all they knew, Fred drove back to his dad's mansion and peacefully turned in for the night. But that was not what happened. Instead, Fred spent the night the way he spent most nights. Sitting inside his van, listening to a police scanner, while parked on a cliff overlooking the town. The scanner helped him keep his mind off of what had happened that afternoon.

He even made it most of the night without bawling into his own arms.


	5. Chapter 5

So, as you've probably noticed, this story has not been updated in awhile. I don't know when it will be. I primarily write this stuff for fun/to help work out my emotions. This story wasn't really doing either of those things. I hope I someday find the inspiration to continue it but for now, that hasn't happened in awhile


End file.
